Class of 2012 reunion
by jellybean1990
Summary: Mr Kurt Hummel Class of 2012, You have been invited back to William McKinley High School for 10 year reunion. Rated M for language and maybe later chapters. Picture is from Google.
1. Email

It was 19:30pm on Saturday 13th august 2022 and a 27-year-old Kurt Hummel-Anderson sat at his desk staring at the computer screen.

'Mr Kurt Hummel Class of 2012,

You have been invited back to William McKinley High School for 10 year reunion. The day will start at 11am for a picnic then at 7pm for the party. We hope to see you on Saturday 20th of this month.

From

Principal Figgins'.

Kurt let out a sigh, he is going to have to go back and face his old peer's.

-0-

It has been 10 years since Kurt Graduated McKinley and 9 years NYADA. Kurt went on the stage for about 5 years playing various characters before starting his online fashion business. Blaine graduated 9 years ago from McKinley and 8 from NYADA. Blaine was quickly snatched up by a recoding studio and for a year he toured before quitting and becoming a Music/Glee teacher.

Kurt and Blaine had gotten married a year after Blaine graduated and they now have a 4-year-old son called Zavier Daniel and a 3 month daughter called Maddie Grace. Zavier and Maddie had been created through a surrogate using the mixture of Blaine and Kurt's sperm, just like Rachel.

They lived in a large apartment on the upper east side. It had a master bedroom with en-suite and walk-in wardrobe along with 3 double bedrooms, large open plan kitchen/diner/living room and study.

-0-

Kurt turned off his laptop and made his way to Maddie's room. Which was the epitome of a daddy's little girl, the walls had been painted cream with Maddie painted in Baby pink and silver. All the furniture were dark wood with Baby pink and white throws, cushions and blankets. Maddie had all the toys and clothes she could want.

Kurt peered inside the cot to see that Maddie was still asleep before checking on Zavier. Zavier's room had been made to look like Andy's room from toy story, he had all the toys from all three movies among other things. Zavier was fast asleep on his bed with toy story 3 still playing. Kurt turned the TV off and tucked Zavier in and kissing him on the forehead.

Blaine had popped out to the take away to pick up their order. So Kurt went to their living room and popped west side story into the DVD player. He grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine before sitting down. 5 minutes later Blaine walks through the door with two pizza boxes in his hand. After they had finished eating and the film came to an end, they cleaned up before they made their bedroom. They crawled into bed, snuggling up to each other.

"Baby?" Blaine started.

"Hmm"

"I got a text off of Finn asking if we are going to the reunion. I haven't answered him yet. Do you want to go?"

"I want to see the Glee club again. Dad and Carol could see the children, we could finally meet Finn and Rachel little Boy."

"So shall I book the tickets?"

"Are we flying down?" Kurt from Blaine's chest and looked up at him.

"We could always take the train, I'm sure Zavier will love it"

"OK"


	2. Train and Burt

"Papa, can I please, please have a banana split" Zavier begged Kurt as they stood in the line of the food cart of the train.

"Zavier stop it, you know you can't have banana. They will make you sick. How about a sundae ?"

"A chocolate one?" He asked showing Kurt his puppy dog look that he seemed to inherit from Blaine.

"Yes you can have a chocolate one" they got to the front of the queue. "hello can I have 3 chocolate sundaes with out the cherries and could you heat this up for me please?"

"Sure sir coming right up" the man took the baby bottle from Kurt and set to work.

"Papa, why no cherries either?"

"Well you know you can't have bananas?" Zavier nodded "Well Daddy can't have cherries. So if we don't have cherries either we can't make Daddy sick."

"oh OK"

The barman turned back around with the order. Kurt smiled as Zavier bounced on his feet.

"That will be $15.30"

"Keep the change" Kurt handed over $20.

"Thank you sir"

Kurt carried the tray down the aisle while watching Zavier run to where Blaine and Maddie were. Kurt frowned as he saw a woman batting her eyelashes at Blaine. It not only pissed him off when both men and women hit on Blaine even though he is wearing a wedding ring but to do it while he is holding a baby, it was down right unacceptable.

"Daddy!" Zavier shouted climbing on to the seat next to Blaine and across from the Blonde tart. "Papa and I got chocolate sundaes with no cherries."

"Is this your son as well?" the woman asked. "if he is then who is Papa?"

"I'm Papa or Kurt, I am Blaine's husband" Kurt said placing the tray on the table.

"Why is always the cute ones?" the blonde asked as she got up and turned to Kurt.

"You are one lucky man" before walking off.

"I cant leave you alone for 10 minutes can I" Kurt said taking Maddie out of Blaine's arms and began feeding her.

Half an hour later they had arrived at the train station in Ohio, Burt was waiting on the platform. As soon as Zavier saw Burt he ran into his grandpa's open arms.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey little man" Burt said kissing his grandson on the head. He looked up at is son and son in-law and smiled. "So this is Maddie?"

"Yes this is Maddie, Maddie this is Grandpa" Blaine said turning his body so Burt could see Maddie's face. Maddie had her head on Blaine's shoulder.

"She is beautiful," Burt said "Shall we head home."


	3. In-laws and bedroom fun

When they arrived at the Hudson-Hummel household. Blaine and Burt grabbed the luggage while Kurt unclipped Maddie's car seat and helped Zavier out of the car. The door opened and Carol stepped out greeting everyone. Carol fawned over Maddie and Zavier and announced that Finn, Rachel and Riley would be over for dinner. Blaine and Kurt put there bags in Kurt's old room with the help of Burt.

"Zavier and Maddie in Finn's old room" Burt said by the door way. " I'm going to see if I can steel my granddaughter from Carol."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and began kissing his neck.

"Hmm, that feels nice but you are going to have to wait." Kurt stated.

"No fair" Blaine pouted which made Kurt want to kiss him.

"I spoke to Mercedes, she said that she and her new boo will be at the reunion. Tina and Mike will to but I don't know about the others" Kurt said.

"I called Wes, David, Jeff and Nick, they are going to come around at 11 tomorrow to catch up. Burt said it was fine as they will be at work and the reunion isn't until Saturday." Blaine said kissing Kurt once more. "I'm glad we came down early."

"Me too" Kurt lent in to kiss Blaine again until Carol called up telling that dinner is ready.

Once downstairs Kurt noticed Rachel sitting on the sofa with a little bundle in her arms. Kurt helped her to the dining table. Rachel moved back to Ohio 4 years ago for Finn. They began dating again 6 years ago, married 3 and 5 months ago Rachel had Riley. Rachel still sang and performed it was just closer to home.

"So this is Riley? Cute little boy isn't he Blaine" Kurt said, he looked to Blaine for an answer but Blaine was too busy talking to Finn.

"Thanks Kurt" Rachel said "Maddie looks like a little angel"

"Thanks Rachel, have you heard from anyone?" Kurt asked while picking at his food. He wasn't that hungry, Kurt looked over at Rachel who was looking longingly at her food. "Do you want me to hold him while you eat?"

"Yes Please and yeah I heard from Quinn, Santana, and Noah. They are all coming and Finn heard from Sam, Joe, Artie and Mike."

Riley began to make a fuss so Kurt stood up and began to jiggle him to sooth him. He didn't realise that everyone bar Zavier and Maddie were looking at him. Blaine loved how natural Kurt was with children and was very blessed to have him.

Later that night once putting Maddie and Zavier, Kurt tackled his moisturizer routine. Blaine was lead on the bed in nothing but his boxers watching his husband, Blaine knew not to interrupt. Once Kurt was finishing up Blaine got up, stood behind Kurt and began kissing his neck.

Kurt let out a moan as Blaine nipped and sucked on his neck. Blaine pulled Kurt up to standing and started to undo his silk PJ top. Kurt turned around breaking Blaine's assault to his neck and rushed over to the door and locked it. When he turned back around to face his Horny husband Kurt found Blaine had stripped off his boxers. Blaine erection was standing to attention and his eyes were lust filled. Blaine staked to Kurt undoing the last of his button before slipping it off of Kurt's shoulders. Blaine grabbed Kurt and threw him on the bed, he didn't know why, maybe it was being in Kurt's teenage bedroom but he felt like a teenager.

Blaine peeled Kurt's bottoms down his creamy thigh before kissing his way down Kurt's chest, paying attention to his nipples. Kurt moaned once more as Blaine took Kurt's cock in his mouth.

"Oh fuck" Kurt threw his head back in pleasure.

Once Blaine brought Kurt to climax, he turned Kurt on to his stomach. He grabbed Kurt's hips and lifting them up sightly as he a lined his erection with Kurt's anus.

"You ready Baby?" All Kurt could do was nod.

Blaine teased Kurt's anus with his cock until it slid in with ease. Once fully inside, Blaine began thrusting wildly, his hand moved to Kurt's cock jerking him off until they both climaxed.

"We need to get dressed" Kurt whispered. "and change the sheets. You know Zavier likes waking us up."

Blaine stood up and put his PJ bottoms on, while Kurt put his on. They both changed the cover before climbing in, snuggling up and falling asleep.

**(Sorry if the Lemon was bad it was my first time writing a gay scene. Please don't hate me. :))**


	4. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff

The door bell rang and Blaine hurried to answer it but Zavier got there first.

"Daddy, there is strange men at the door" Zavier shouted, Blaine rushed and scooped his son up.

"What have we told you young man? You do not open the door, you wait for an adult" Blaine scolded his son before turning to the 'strangers' "Hey guy come on in, this is Zavier my son."

"I'm Papa's as well" Zavier said wiggling out of Blaine's arms then ran up the stairs.

Wes, David, Jeff and Nick sat down on the sofa while Blaine sat in Burt's chair.

Wes explained that he and his wife Gina had just got back from Europe. Wes took over his dads small but successful IT business, he had a little 3-year-old girl called Connie and Gina was 4 months pregnant.

David married to his long term girlfriend Demi and they have twin boys Calvon and Clayton who were 4 years old. David co-owns a bakery with Demi, Demi bakes and David does the business side of it.

Nick and Jeff were still going strong and got engaged a month ago. Nick works for his dad in marketing and Jeff is an interior designer.

An hour after the boys had arrived Kurt made his way down the stairs with Maddie, She was gurgling away into Kurt's shoulder.

"Young master Zavier is a sleep but will be demanding food in about 45 minutes. I was wondering if you boy are hungry as well?" Blaine quickly jumps up, pecks Kurt on the lips and takes Maddie.

"What are you making?" David and Jeff ask.

"Well master Zavier will be having mini pizza faces, I can make you some or normal pizza."

"As in home-made pizza?" Nick asks hopefully.

"Yes Nick." Kurt smiled. "So who wants faces or normal pizza?"

Kurt started laughing as every one said faces, before moving to the kitchen and set about making the pizzas.

"So this is Maddie?" Wes says eyeing one of his befriend with the baby girl.

"Yes this is Maddie, Maddie princess do you want to meet Uncle Wes, David, Nick and Jeff?" Blaine said passing Maddie to Wes.

50 minutes later Zavier woke from his nap and quickly hurried to the kitchen.

"Papa, are we got Pizza faces?" Zavier says bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yes monster they will be ready in about 5 minutes, so go wash your hand then sit at the table." Kurt said looking into the oven. " Boys lunch is ready."

As they ate they discussed another get together with their other half's and children.


End file.
